For the past twenty years and at two year intervals, the Gordon Research Conference on "Structural Macromolecules: Collagen" has provided an unique and invaluable forum for a world-wide group of scientists interested in connective tissue biology. The success of these meetings has been exemplified by the overwhelming numbers of applications for this conference in which often major discoveries have been first reported. Aside from its seminal function, the "Collagen Gordon Conference" has also witnessed the development of many fruitful collaborations that have in turn greatly benefitted the scientific progress of the field. For 1991 we intend to invite several scientists of international reputation to participate in a conference emphasizing the function and regulation of extracellular matrix components during animal embryogenesis. Several topics related to this general subject will be discussed. The ultimate idea is that a more thorough understanding of the biology of the extracellular matrix will greatly enhance our ability to comprehend the pathophysiology of proliferative and fibrotic diseases and of hereditary systemic conditions of connective tissues. In order to ensure a successful outcome of this meeting with presentation of the most prominent research, request is made for funds to partially support the next Gordon Conference on "Structural Macromolecules: Collagen". The monies will be used to pay the registration fees and traveling expenses of distinguished speakers from USA, Europe, Asia and Australia so that they will be able to attend this meetinq.